User talk:Felixmario2011
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the File:Goofy.jpg page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:05, September 17, 2011 ---- Snivy I must admit, it looks pretty good! Is it a bigger version of Snivy's Black/White sprite? The animation looks very similar to it. 13:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Add Animations for your Kinoshita Spongebob. Add animations to the gameplay for your Spongebob. A wikia contributor already helped you list the moves and attacks for you. Character guess I think the normal character you are going to make that is a mystery is from The Amazing World of Gumball. Guess Is your boss character from Spongebob Squarepants? Jenngra505 03:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Now that I think about I think the character is going to be The Flying Dutchman Jenngra505 01:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Character Help HALLO FelixTheMario, I would like to know if you could be a founding partner of the Rio Grande desperate firset character topic, I'm nearly finished with Luke, started Crash, and barely did CyberHood, how do you make a character, RIO GRANDE AT YOUR SERVICE Could you sign your posts at least Rio? I can tell you now that if those images on your page are what your characters are going to look like, then they will not go down well. 09:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Plasmo, who would find a sprite of a Hasbro era frogger and edit it to do stuff, i'm sorry i just can't do sprites well Rio Grande at your service 02:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Woot You Are Awesome You Can Update Oshawott And Release Snivy Aslo You Like Mad Me Too ;) Knowe386 19:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Im Awesome or What? Knowe386 19:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Patrick Edit If you're making a Patrick edit, can you make new drawn sprites to make it look better? If you wan't to know why, read this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dchan250/Patrick_for_MUGEN_Anyone%3F. The original sprites are horrible and I wan't you to draw them out. No commenting, I'm just telling this for MY opinion. :) - Dchan250 Message Since you deleted the 2010 characters on your page.I guess that you want to forget about those things.Am I right? Mugenfan here that Mugenfan Character that Know386 was not that very good.i can you do mugenfan with your own code.then when you done with Mugenfan (Character) then can you add with Sakura imuz,Jo PlaceLuigi and Arthur Timote as a Helper.pleese. Raman Livingstone YOU KNOW I WANTED THOSE CHARACTERS (in Luigi's Voice) ---- SNIVY AND OSHAWOTT V2 YOU KNOW I WANTED SNIVY AND OSHAWOTT V2 AND ALL YOU DID WAS WAS MAKE ME WAIT UNTIL SEPTEMBER I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL JULY ALL JULY THAT I WANTED SNIVY AND OSHAWOTT V2 DON'T YOU REMEMBER 17:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) aww,okay,But I have to complete Mordecai. News Message:Someone do best Snivy,its Sprite is good, but it can't attack. - Felixmario2011 ---- Johnny Bravo Dear FelixMario2011, aka Placemario, can you make Johnny Bravo for MUGEN soon? - Garfield1601 I want,I want,I really want!but i no more time,Maybe he may be future character. - Felixmario2011 can do to stewie griffin from family guy. Sounds? Hey FelixMario2011, I've been working on Tepig and I've having a little trouble finding sounds, do you know a good website where you got Oshawott's sounds? Scratch that. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) And Yes... Complete Mordecai, Oshawott V2 And Snivy PLZ -DiegoKnowe386 (talk) 22:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Split hears felixmario2011 you could do smurf from version new in octuber and the character can be edited. please¡¡. Felixmario2011 you could do a RABBID and put in W.I.P, here I leave the palletes. You do know that he won't be back until next year, right? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 19:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) New sprites/portraits for your characters Dear FelixMario2011, I heard you made a note when you will be back on Next Monday on deviantART. For you Dexter update, I added the Dee Dee sprites so, she could be Dexter's new striker. I made my new portraits for your Mandark update and Mordecai. For an idea, I could change my ideas for your attacks from your Mordecai. Like those Mandark portraits, Dee Dee's sprites don't look very good Rio Grande at your service (talk) 02:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Helpers 1. Skips (He could punch the player. You could take my sprite from my edit of Rigby's.) 2. Margaret (She could hold the jug of coffee and she will spash the coffee at the player) Specials 1. Frisbee Throw (like it inspired from "Grave Shights" episode) (Normal, Strong and EX versions only) 2. Zankou (same as Madoldcrow1105's version) 3. Broom Attack (same as Kung Fu Man's Kung Fu Blow) Hypers 1. Death Kwon Do (like it inspired from "Death Punchies" episode) 2. The Power (same as Madoldcrow1105's version) 3. Lantern Laser (same as Madoldcrow1105's version) I hope you'll like my ideas! Wrote from George Goodlake Wlanman (talk) 16:10, December 6, 2012 (UTC) and what's with all the move stealing from Crow? you got any better ideas George? Rio Grande at your service (talk) 02:48, December 8, 012 (UTC) Thank you!George!I want to come back, I was able to finish them quickly. Next monday see you!!By the Way!My birthday is coming up, you should remember my birthday, December 15, I hope I can see everyone wish me a happy birthday!:) FelixMario2011 No no no is 18,not 15!is 18 Helloooo? Hey. Hey. WHAT'S UP OVER THERE? AWNSER ME. ARE YOU DOING CHESPIN'S SPRITES? I HOPE SO, BECAUSE I DONT LIKE SLACKING. --Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Mugenfan Here You Might wanna Look at This http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alfjarquin/Po_the_panda_for_Mugen Should You Use The Sprites? Mugenfan Quick Question: Can you predict when you'd be done with Oshaowtt and Snivy? now, just tell me Approximately, I'm not rushing you. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The character some action from the Kirby and Ness. No my Snivy in mugen. FelixMario2011 09:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC)